


AU Ideas

by The_Loser_Trio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Ideas for my stupid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loser_Trio/pseuds/The_Loser_Trio
Summary: I need somewhere to put them, that’s really it <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need somewhere to put them, that’s really it <3

**Caring more than I should**

_Flo has never **fit** into the world that hosts Elsie and Arthur. There’s too much like home, yet not enough too. It’s confusing, scary, maybe even more dangerous than home since at least then there’s something to be prepared for. Yet she wishes to stay as long as she’s allowed because she  **loves them** , more than anyone ever. More than the feeling of safety that hiding at home gives. She only wishes it wasn’t so hard to show it._

_She would show them eventually!! One day—_

 

**A secret meant to be kept**

_Looking back, it was a terrible idea at the start. To get into a relationship, to think that it’d be okay in the end. To think that it wouldn’t be fucked up by her inability to deal with how good this was, for them, for her. The worst part? She couldn’t even meet his gaze when he confronted her, feeling simultaneously like her world was ripping apart and feeling fully deserved in it. It was entirely her fault._

_Like poisoning her own drink or cutting off her own hand._

_A typical action, Elsie thought with a thin, humourless smile. To cut the nose off to spite one’s face. She only wished it didn’t hurt quite so much as this._


	2. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help,,
> 
> ————

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m—_

 

Flinching hadn’t been the plan, neither had the short, frightened note of terror that tore from her throat. This hadn’t been one of  _them_ , no one who would force her head back by the hair to cause pain; to make her scream until hair ripped from her skull. Which was unfair to think, it wasn’t like they hadn’t deserved it. Holding onto the world was a selfish ideal of those long buried. But she hadn’t—

This wasn’t one of them. He had less desire to be cruel in his gaze, had rapidly backed up even as her terror had been plain. How nice of him!! She liked it best, secretly, when they were nice. Home was a place where you had to keep your eye out constantly, to smile even if you wanted to reach out and heal the wounds that had been thoughtlessly caused. Ah, how silly! No wonder they didn’t like her presence. The nativity had to end one day. 

Except—

No one was hurting here, not like back there. It was strange in ways that gave both hope and a fresh, different fear to the previous flare of pure panic.

 

_I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry, please don’t be mad—_

 

It wasn’t until a smile was offered that she felt that spark ripple through her until she could almost take off, fly through the sky and scream in delight. Maybe, maybe—

Maybe she would fit in better here than at home? She hoped so, God, she hoped with all her heart.

 


End file.
